the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jena Ort
|gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |cyber= |sword= |class=Never attended Superhero School |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family members=*Dustin Ort (husband) *Tori Newell (daughter) *Cassie Ort *Brad Ort *Mary Ort (daughter) *Chris Ort *Lily Ort |romances=*Ted Newell (ex-husband) *Ex-boyfriend *Dustin Ort (husband) |affiliation=*Newell family *Ort family |masters= |apprentices=}} Jena Ort (b. 12 November) was the matriarch of the Ort family. She married Ted Newell and they conceived Tori Newell and Cassie Ort, but then she divorced him and remarried. With Dustin Ort, they ended up having several children, Brad, Mary, Chris, and Lily Ort. Biography Early life Jena Newell was born on 12 November, most likely in the eighties or nineties. Family life Eventually, Jena married Ted Newell and they conceived Tori Newell in 2014. They also had Cassie and Brad. Sadly, Jena and Ted divorced, and in 2023, Jena married Dustin Ort and took on his surname, as did Cassie and Brad. They had three more children, Mary, Chris, and Lily. She was reportedly neglectful and violent towards her daughter, and things became so bad that Tori ran away from home multiple times. When Tori was only ten years old, Jena kicked her out of the house and she fled to a city in New York that was one hundred miles away. She would eventually return, though when Jena learned of Tori's affiliation with the Order of the Mystic Specters, their enmity worsened even more. Tori, who had since enrolled in Central Park East High School, ran away again on 3 May, 2031. Two days later, Jena began posting flyers. Fortunately, Troy was eventually located and was admitted to a mental hospital to be 'analyzed'. At some point before this, Jena was confronted by a woman named Rose Johannson for her neglect. In response, Jena placed a restraining order on her. Third NoHead War Rising tensions Two weeks after Tori's hospitalization, it was mentioned that Jena and Troy were planning to meet together with a therapist to discuss whether or not Troy was ready to discharge. Jena met Master Intelligence at the library. Canyon School and the Enforcer On 9 July, Jena realized that Troy had somehow acquired a phone. Appalled by what she was holding, Jena promptly took it away from her. It is unclear who struck first, but the two engaged in a physical fight, with her daughter causing her sufficient injury that required she wear a cast until her left hand could heal. Afterwards, Tori ran away for the fourth time, this time seeking refuge with Lincoln, but Jena found her thanks to the treachery of one Nurse Rose Johannson. Reluctant to do so, but unable to trust her, she sent her back to the hospital. Upon their arrival, they had a family therapy session prior to Jena's departure. Two days later, Master Intelligence had a phone call with Jena Ort, but he was nearly overheard by Lindsay Kellerman. He returned some of Troy's possessions to Ort. She surprised him when she agreed to hide the Enforcer in her garage. She feared that this would help Rose Johannson exploit him, but Master Intelligence was confident that Johannson could not undo anything about his life. When Tori's treatment failed and the hospital refused to keep her any longer, Tori was transferred to Canyon Secure Center, a facility for long-term treatment, surprising and enraging her. Jena suspected she was embarrassed by the turn of events and did not want any of her friends to know where she was. An unexpected catastrophe On 3 September, Tori Newell unexpectedly discharged because Jena and Dustin's insurance refused to continue paying for treatment in that form. Upon returning home, however, Tori immediately ran away once again, much to Jena's horror. On 8 September, one of Jena's friends saw her on 6000 by the railroad tracks walking eastward, but this trace proved ineffective and Tori remained out of Jena's grip. On 24 September, Tori generated a random phone number through a phone app, briefly making contact with Jena, making her realize that Tori had survived. However, Tori refused to explain where she was and who she was with. According to Jena, Tori mistakenly believed herself to be safe. On 1 October, Jena voluntarily drove Baby Strength to a meeting. Halloween Her fate following the end of the Third NoHead War is unknown. Physical description Jena Ort was a pretty middle-aged woman with brown hair and light skin. Her face was described by Baby Strength as "careworn". Master Intelligence and Crystal both considered her beautiful, though Baby Strength and Lindsay Kellerman disagreed (though Kellerman currently used the word 'ugly' to describe a variety of people). Personality and traits Jena is a true friend and devoted parent with her heart in the right place. She is seemingly concerned first and foremost with her family's well-being and enjoys their company. Jena is very compassionate and, like her eldest daughter, believes in second chances and redemption. Jena has certainly done nice things for her children before, and after nearly two decades of parenting, has shown deep competence in raising children of various ages, which was a very taxing responsibility to begin with. Jena was also blunt about her opinions of other people, casually saying that her daughter was disordered and her ex-husband was enabling. However, Jena's good tendencies were often over-shadowed by the fact that she did not seem to treat her first-born the way she treated her other children, and their interactions could become aggressive and violent. Rose Johannson once said she was abusive and hotly confronted her, prompting Jena to place a restraining order (though it should be noted that Johannson was a fairly unhinged and biassed person, and most people seem to think Jena's heart is in the right place). However, Crystal has accused her of being fake, but again, it is worth noting that Crystal is somewhat petty and vulnerable to rumors. In spite of her poor relationship with her daughter, they have a lot of the same good qualities, such as compassion, empathy, mercy, and a strong will. Like most (if not all) of her family, Jena has been known to bond with people quickly and embrace the S.M.S.B. with open arms. However, unlike the others, Jena's quickness to trust has been her undoing before, as she dated a man who raped her daughter, which was what started their bad blood in the first place. Relationships Family Jena's relationship with her ex-husband, Ted, and with her current husband, Dustin Ort, are both unknown. She did appear to have a healthy relationship with her daughter Mary. ]] On the other hand, Jena had a very negative and even violent relationship with her daughter, Troy. It is unclear what their relationship was like beforehand, but after her mother's ex-boyfriend attacked her, she wanted to avoid her mother at all costs, and in doing so avoid the memory that had reactivated several symptoms of her PTSD. They argued over a number of subjects, and Jena forbade Troy from owning a phone, and when she did get one, Jena took it away from her. It seems she and her daughter had been at odds for a long time because Jena disapproved of both Rose Johannson's inner circle and the Order of the Mystic Specters. Tori made it obvious to Baby Strength that she did not respect Jena and that she was confident Jena's authority over her would soon be a memory. Jena was eventually forced to send her to Canyon Secure Center because of her poor behavior, even though it is heavily implied the conditions there bordered on torture. She was furious with her mother for this. However, it is shown that Jena still showed her daughter the same unconditional love Tori showed her friends. And while it seemed never-ending, Tori's enmity with her mother was not absolute. During therapy sessions at Canyon Secure Center, she began opening up to her. However, even this was presumably brushed aside as sentiment as she ran away from home shortly afterwards. Even then, she reached out to her mother voluntarily to assure her that she was safe, though she refused to divulge her whereabouts or return home for a time, eventually finding her way to her father. However, she did voluntarily visit her mother on her birthday, implying their relationship may be on its way to improving, or at least going from bad to neutral. Master Intelligence Jena first met Master Intelligence in the library when she came there to drop off her daughter. Baby Strength Appearances * * Notes and references Category:20th century births Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Divorced individuals Category:Married individuals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroines Category:Mutants Category:Newell family Category:Ort family